Computing devices have taken on an expanding role in the daily life of many people. The variety of computing devices nowadays comprises desktop and laptop computers, cellular phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, e-book readers and mobile players of media such as mp3 players or CD players. These devices possess different sizes of displays depending on their application. The variety of computing devices and their utilization in daily life are thereby quickly expanding.
Mobile computing devices are increasingly employed by users for private and business applications. These devices are usually handheld devices and increasingly include touch-sensitive displays of various sizes. An information or knowledge worker may use several communication devices for daily work, such as a cell phone, a smartphone, a tablet PC, a laptop, a personal computer, a netbook, a personal digital assistant, an e-book reader, a TV and/or other computing devices, e.g., other mobile or handheld computing devices. Each of the communication devices may be used for a specific purpose or application. For example, a cell phone may be used for conventional phone calls and a smartphone may be used for app- and browser-based communication, such as social networking. For example, tablet PCs may be used in circumstances when a laptop is too heavy or too large, e.g. at meetings and for organizing schedules on one's way. For example, laptops may be used for editing larger electronic documents nearby the workplace.